


Amon a Boat

by talibusorabat (hermitcave)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/pseuds/talibusorabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Korra cast reacts to Amon being on a boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amon a Boat

 

Can't see the video? Click [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MH_pnFVyh4&feature=youtu.be)!


End file.
